Forever And Always
by AmyxSabaku
Summary: What happens when the spoiled brat Prince finds out one of his toys has been touched by someone else. Shadow/OC/Hydron. Don't hate if you don't like. Dark warning!


**WARNING - THIS CONTAINS SWEARING, PROBABLY GRAPHIC SCENCES AND RAPE, NOT TO MENTION CHARACTER DEATH AND MY PAINFUL WRITING SKILLS. **

**DON'T FLAME, OK. DON'T WANT TO READ ANY OF THIS STUFF? THEN DON'T READ.**

**Okay. Good. **

**Onwards with the story.**

Silence.

Something was wrong.

The small framed woman sitting upon a purple cushion could tell, that someting, terrible was probably going to happen.

She prayed it would happen to her.

All that she could be aware of was the silence and the feeling of fingers threading through her short blonde tresses. While the fingers owner, was none other than Prince Hydron of the Vestals. She was his little 'pet' a thing for his amusement. His treatment to her was just akin of that of a child treating a valued toy or pet.

There was only lust for him, although he never forced himself upon her. He didn't stop to threaten her though.

Then came the soft humming, the blonde female already knew the signs of when he was angry. Silence, then the combing of her hair. The humming then...The punishment.

She was glad she could maintain her mask of palcidness.

Until the large doors opened, revealing her lover for quite some time.

Shadow Prove.

She didn't mean to do something as disgraceful as to sleep behind the Prince's back. But with Shadow, he treated her as a man should treat a woman, made love to her as gently as he could and as rough when she wanted it. Having given him her maidenhood, she was totally head over heels in love with the crazy Darkus Brawler.

Then she noticed to guards either side of him, dragging him across the marbled floor. He looked bruised and beaten, oh god. Upon her Prince gazing at him, she felt the fingers clench in her hair tightly, making her wince silently in pain. Which meant one thing.

**He found out.**

But how? They always met under the cover of perfect darkness, or when Hydron was gone for a week or so.

Then she saw who turned them in. Gus. She managed to contain her anger, but settled upon glaring icey daggers upon the blue haired male.

"Shadow...My dear Shadow, after everything I have done for you. You betray me?" Hydron asked softly, his tone honey and sweet. Though his eyes were narrowed dangerously as he gazed upon the white haired male.

"I have no idea what you're on about, My Prince~" Shadow said cheerfully, as if the wounds and beatings he got didn't faze him in the least. Hydron snapped his fingers, and the two guards punched Shadow hard in the gut. Making bloodied spit fly out of his mouth. Amy forced back the urge to run to him.

"I think you do, I know about your little...Secret meetings with my dear pet here. How long did you think you could keep it hidden from me?" Now his tone was getting colder, he got up off his throne, walking towards him. "I don't like it when someone touches my things, you should know that." With that, he grabbed Shadow's wild mane and yanked his head back.

Leaning forward, he whispered into his ear, "You may have beaten me to the chase, but I plan on getting my revenge on being bested." Throwing him back, he took the dagger from one of the guard's belt. Glad he insisted on his guards carry weapons like these.

He began to tease Shadow's neck with the cold blade, watching his skin quiver at the sudden temperature. Digging a little too deep, watching with sick fascination as beads of red life force well up and drip down the tanned skin. He wanted to repeat the process over and over, and so he did. But at other areas of Shadow's anatomy he could get to.

His exposed arms were first, how he hated those perfectly formed muscles, his mind suddenly envisioning those same arms wrapped around HIS pet, after a heated session inbetween the sheets. Growling lowly, he sliced, over and over again. Only hearing Shadow's howls of pain in the air, watching the blood drip to the white marble floor.

He liked the colour red now.

He noted that Shadow's flesh was rapidly turning to white as the more blood he lost. Now feeling giggidy with the feeling of such power that he held. The blade now turned into stabbing motions, his arm constantly going up and down as it penetrated and sliced straight through flesh, muscle and breaking the bone. Working his way up the arm, then towards the torso. By now Shadow had passed out with pain, but had altogether stopped breathing.

The blonde female couldn't believe it, she never knew the extent of Hydron's madness until now. Her poor sweet Shadow, she went to help but was held back by that bastardly worm that was Gus. "Let me go!" She demanded, tears falling down her face like rivers as her only love was being murdered by that psychopath! "Shadow!" She screamed, throwning her head forward, trying anything to get free of the hold and save him.

Watching Shadow's eyes lock with her own, he smiled weakly, "Amy...I...Love you." He said, losing his internal battle against the pain and the darkness that wanted to swallow him whole. "NO SHADOW, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Screaming loudly, as Amy watched his eyes close for the last time. Her falling to her knees as such terrible sadness washed through her.

No, no, no, no, NO! He couldn't be dead, he had to be faking it. Any minute now he'll wake up and kick the shit out of Hydron and they would run away together like he promised her.

But he didn't get up.

He just layed there slumped in the two guards arms.

Hydron had noticed this, and dropped the blooded dagger, taking a few steps back before loudly manically. HE DID IT, HE WON. Nobody could have Amy anymore.

Speaking of the whore, he turned his eyes to gaze at her distraught form. This brought more arousal then her normal state. Gus moved as soon as his Prince moved towards her. He didn't want to get caught up in the Prince's madness. HE didn't have a death wise, unlike poor Shadow.

Grabbing her hair roughly, he made her look up at him. His whole face and body was caked in fresh blood. Lifting a bloodied hand up, he stroked her soft skin. Skin he knew Shadow had kissed and carassed. He was going to make sure no trace of that bastard was left on her.

Pushing her down upon the rough ground, he didn't even care about her sharp cry of pain. No it made him even better, he had been nice and responsive to her small requests. What did that get him? A stab in the back and her sleeping with someone else! Maybe she wanted someone who would take what they want and leave. Yes that is what she wanted.

The female didn't like his sick twisted smile. Or his cold jaded eyes.

Feeling him tear away at her clothing, which had only been a simple light blue dress, she began to panic. No...He wouldn't go as far as to...Rape her would he?

But the look he was giving her body spoke of other intentions. Looking like he wanted to eat her up, he even proved it by biting hard upon her neck. Breaking the skin and drawing blood. Seeming to do it over and over again at any part of her body he could reach.

"Mine. Mine. My little pet, nobody elses but mine." She heard him mutter, 'H-He's insane!' well her thoughts were so sharp and up to date. Until she felt his fingers at the hemline of her underwear. With a quick tug they were off and she was left exposed to him. She didn't even notice that he was now naked before her. Like herself, her eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her cheeks knowing he won't be gentle or kind with her.

Then came the pain of him entering her dry, failing after trying so hard to contain it, a scream tored through her throat and rang out through the entire throne room. He didn't even give her time to adjust or anything before he started to move, in and out of her. Not at a slow pace, no at a fast, frantic pace. She squeezed her eyes shut and pretended it was with Shadow. Like the one time on her birthday, he made it special in his bedchamber with rose petals scattered around and candals. A simple cake he baked on the bed, it wasn't the best tasting cake, plus it was a bit burnt. But she was so touched about the whole gesture that she enjoyed it greatly.

Although to the occupants of the Throne room, all they could do was stand there and bear witness to how low their Prince could sink to under the influence of madness. Hearing his grunts and satisfied moans while she was whimper or crying out in pain.

Gus...Actually felt a sudden feeling of guilt for what he did. He didn't like Shadow or Amy but neither of them actually deserved this, one killed in cold blood and the other raped.

Hydron slammed his hips into her one last time as he found his own release, laying ontop of her for a while. Before his mind finally collected and he came to from his madness. Before noticing a naked Amy below him and both covered in blood. What... Before he looked over and saw Shadow's corpse. Memories flooded back to him. And he smiled. Even without the madness, he was happy he beated Shadow and finally got his pet to love him.

What he thought was love, Amy thought of a traumatic experience that will shape her and make her want to get revenge. For Shadow and for all the other lifes he had ruined.

"My dear sweet pet, don't worry. You can rest in bed all day." The mad Prince kissed her forehead before getting up, "I need new clothes!" He barked, before leaving the room to change. Leaving Amy to crawl slowly to the dead body of the one who always will have her heart. Not caring about the pain or her nakedness. Before she curled up against the cooling corpse. "Shadow...I love you, you know. And.." She sniffed as she tried not to cry. Peppering kisses all around his peaceful face, "I won't stop till I avenge you." Eyes that were filled with sorrow now held a new emotion.

Determination and rage.

Hydron had better watch out, cause he'll get a real stab in the back.

Shadow was with her, in her heart, mind and soul. 'Sorry...I won't be able to see you for a while.'

Seeing Hydron appear with a rose and a new gown for her, she pretended that nothing had happened to make her hate him. Plastering on a fake smile and allowing him to dress her and put the rose in her hair.

'Wait for me...My love.'

Unknown to her, Shadow was watching over her with a big grin plastered on his face. 'Forever and always. Make me proud my little Amy.'

**It is the end folks~**

**I know, what the hell has this weirdo posted right? Well I am actually suprised myself at what the hell I wrote. It started off at 5am, and now at 7am it is complete. I am very tired by the way, and when I can't sleep. Stuff like this is born. **

Don't flame me or hate me dammit.

If I make any grammatical or spelling mistakes it is because I am using my Xbox to type this up since I don't have a computer.

Hope you appreciate it...

I LOVE SHADOW PROVE BTW. I am a huge fangirl for him. I hate Hydron. But me and my friend were rping this and I wanted to see what my own imagination would make from this.


End file.
